Ask Reno
by Insert-Dreams
Summary: Reno will answer all your questions.
1. Chapter 1

That's Right, my first Interactive fan fiction in about three years.

Ask a question and Reno will be sure to answer it. There are no rules. Send in your letters by review or message.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey civilians, on part with a bet with Rude, I've come to collect my letters. I'll be answering them in a moment. Don't get your panties in a knot. 'kay thanks.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

"**Hey Reno, does Rude ever talk? Just asking?** From **Lilitachisama**."

Hey fellow Naruto fan. How's it hanging? Well, of course Rude talks. He doesn't say nothing if he doesn't need to. I can read what he's saying from the expression on his face.

This one is from **KHGiggle**.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

"**Are you related to Axel**?"

On the contrary, Axel is my clone. See Kingdom Hearts needed something like me, so Diz and Mickey got together and stole some DNA and manufactured Axel, yo.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

"**Reno, tell me about your job- What qualifications did you need to become a Turk? Did you have to climb your way up the ladder, or did you get hired straight in to your current position? What landed you in this field anyway? Anything or everything about your career path I wanna know, if you're willing to share...**

Thanks,

robotwarui

"

That a mouth full on you. Well, my job is not as fun as ya woulda thunk. Qualifications, heck if I know why I was hired. I landed up in the job field because they wanted me. Hey now, don't be looking for going after something like my job, yo. It's a nightmare. I mean, remember when I helped blow up the brace in sector 7? It's no walk in the park. It wasn't about interest; it was about life or death. Join or die, that's what the Turks give you when they catch you.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

"**Are you gay? If so, who do you like? If not, same question. How long have you been a TURK? Who is your favorite older TURK? How did Rufus survive the building blowing up? What was it like when you crashed the helicopter? What kind of hair products do you use? **

**Mikiri's Revenge**"

Nice username. Yeah, I'm gay and I'm straight. I like a few people. I ain't telling you shit. I've been in Turk since I was sixteen. Favorite older Turk is clearly Rude. Well, let's say Hojo and Rufus made a clone that looked exactly like Rufus, you didn't hear it from me, yo. Man, crashing that helicopter was freaking hilarious. Except what it took out of my paycheck. Hair products? I don't need any, this is final fantasy where hair always defies gravity, duh.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

"**Reno, do you have a type of women -or men?  
How is life for you at the moment? Are you still working as a Turk? Is the company rebuild yet? Is Rufus better? Are Tseng and Elena finally dating?  
What do you do in your spare time? Are you Turks allowed to marry? Does Rude have drinking problems? **From **glaynette**"

I do have a type of women or men. My life, it fucking sucks. Yeah I am still a Turk. The company is open for members. Rude and Cissnei have returned. My boss is fine, yo. Ha, he'd never date that Rookie. What I do on my spare time is my business, but I don't get any complaints. Turks can marry, there's no rules against it. Rude and I go out drinking all the time, yo. I don't think there's a problem.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

"**Hey Reno! There are no rules, huh? So that means I can ask as many questions as I want.  
If you could describe your fellow Turks and your boss in one word, what would it be?  
Who's the hottest lad in Midgar in your opinion (you not included of course we all know you're number one)? And lady? Could you make like a top 3 or something  
How old are you and Rude? Do you have a family?  
And finally, what are your favorite show, color and type of music?** Oh, a **Guest.**"

There is a new rule, it will be known as fish. Turks, duh. Cloud, Rude and Rufus are the hottest 'lads' 'round here. Cissnei, Tifa, and Yuffie are the top ladies. I can be whatever age you want. I had a family once. My favorite show is Once Upon a Time at the moment. Color is black. Type of music heavy metal.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

And that's all I got time for. See ya.


End file.
